


Jude 1:9

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Tiernan and Vargas [6]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Blood and Gore, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Have mercy on him, rebuke his soul.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Series: Tiernan and Vargas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656697
Kudos: 3





	Jude 1:9

**Author's Note:**

> I read a whole 3 sections of the bible this morning, my youth pastor would be very disappointed of what I got out of it.
> 
> This isn't exactly canonical, since this was originally supposed to be a dream sequence but that was scrapped.
> 
> Enjoy the mess.

Something beautiful came to be through his body. The twisted hollow of his arms cradles his sins; a repent to the Lord. His head positioned upward, legs crossed, stomach dug out. 

“.. _Yet Michael, the archangel, when contending with the Devil_..” Edgar speaks out to the empty church room, speaks out to Jimmy.

He dressed Jimmy in nice clothes, put his makeup on, set him comfortably on the steps of the altar, the colorful kaleidoscope of the glass windows surrounds them.

Edgar leans over Jimmy’s body and fixes the floral headdress with a hum. He dressed his Cœur very well for his repentance, even if most would say he didn't deserve it.

“.. _He disputed about the body of Moses_..” Edgar slides his hand down to Jimmy’s face and traces the cut to it. Jimmy had killed his pastor, and Edgar turned him into an offering, an apology for letting his love kill a man of the church in such a brutal way.

Edgar sets himself back and sighs. He lights candles and busies himself with other things for a little while. As he goes back to Jimmy, the sun will set soon. He wants Jimmy’s spirit to descend to Heaven after they watched the sun set.

He sits in front of Jimmy, he glides his hands over the dead flowers and foxtails in the cavities of his lower arms.

“.. _Durst not bring against him a railing accusation_..” Edgar looks up to the windows as the sun burns through, the fire casting a warm glow, a cleansing wash.

He leans down to Jimmy again and cups his face, “. _.But said, The Lord rebuke thee_..” and kisses his forehead, “ _May the Lord rebuke this boy, I pray. Amen_..”

He feels his face, tears run and cut his cheeks. He stands up and watches the remaining embers of the sun die out and set. He hopes the Lord will take pity on his love.

The church darkens as the candles are snuffed slowly, and in that emptiness, a kiss is sent to the Heavens.


End file.
